


Fell's Disambiguation

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Drive for power, Flashbacks, Fontcest, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, cinnamon bun - Freeform, dust - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Fell was kidnapped and tortured by Error!Sans.  It's up to the rest of the gang to help him remember who he used to be.  But do they want him to remember?





	1. Chapter One - Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleDragonStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/gifts).



> First writing prompt sent by SkeleDragonStar. Hope you and everyone enjoys!
> 
> This is its own, separate storyline here.

**Chapter One**

 

 

Pain.  That was the first sensation he felt when he woke up.  It was everywhere around him.  Digging its nasty claws in his bones.  Snarling down at him.  He was surrounded by this monster.  There seemed to be no escape from it.

 

Why was it here?  He tried to think past the burning feeling of his body but he couldn’t.  He tried to open his eye sockets but even that small movement had him gasping mercilessly, this great monster of pain squeezing his skull together, threating to cause it to implode.

 

Ok.  Rule number one.  Stay calm.  Take notes on your surroundings.  So what if he couldn’t open his eyes? He had other senses, finely tuned, both for war, and survival.  He of all monsters should know this by now.  He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus, the future captain of the Royal Guards.  There was no excuse for laziness or giving up.  Hadn’t he berated his brother about that enough?

 

Sans….  Something happened with him.  Something terrible!  But what?

 

The more he thought about it the more confused he got.  Why on Asgore’s world would he berate his brother?  He loved his brother!  He was awesome!  Sans always let him snuggle in close to him when he was cold, scared off the other bullies from him, he had even risked his life to heal him when the crack in his eye socket had become infected, almost causing him to lose both his eye and his life.  He had told Sans just to take him to the doctor but Sans continued to use his undeveloped healing magic, Papyrus unable to move or do anything except watch his brother’s immature HP drop slowly down to a single point.  “ **i can’t take you to the doctor,** ” Sans had told him, “ **i wanted to heal you myself.  besides, he’s very, very busy today,** ” not able to look Papyrus in the eyes.  Papyrus knew better through.  As future guardsman he had to be aware of everything.  Sans just didn’t want to tell him that he had no gold to give him.  No gold, no service.  Simple as that.

 

Kill or be killed, the world demanded.  No mercy.

 

But Sans didn’t like that rule.  He always looked after him, “ **you’re my baby bro!** ” he had said on more than one occasion, “ **of course i’m going to look after you.** ”  Even if it meant the cost of his own health.  Like he had thought just before, Papyrus wasn’t stupid or naïve when it came to his brother.  He knew that Sans went without food so he would have enough to eat.  “ **oh i already ate little buddy,** ” and “ **it’s ok, i’m not that hungry,** ” could only work so far.  But Sans, the stubborn jerk he was, never accepted to share food with him.  Even when Papyrus tried to tell him that he wasn’t hungry anymore Sans wouldn’t take a bite.  “ **well if you’re not hungry we’ll just save it for later.** ”  Sans could be so annoying sometimes!  Never letting Papyrus help.  Just wait till he grew up big and strong!  Then it would be him turn to protect his older brother.  Sans deserved it anyways.  Sans had only one HP after all.  Not eating right, barely sleeping so Papyrus could sleep without fear of being attacked… after Sans had healed him his HP never increased past one again.  Making him a very vulnerable and easy target.  He had Papyrus though!  Papyrus would protect him!

 

And soon he will be able to!  Just the other day Sans had been able to steal an ice scream from the ice cream rabbit and had given it to him.  Said that it was an early treat for his birthday.  He was turning eight!  He was no longer a baby bones.  You could begin training for the Royal Guard at the tender age of ten as a cadet.  Undyne, stupid Undyne with two years on him, already started.  She was ahead of him now but just she wait!  He’ll show her!  Blow her away with his special attack!

 

Ok.  Enough day dreaming.  Where was he?  Where was Sans?

 

Why did he have such a bad feeling when he thought about Sans?

 

Papyrus tried to open his eyes again and, although it hurt, he was pleased that he could.  Foggy shapes and shadows danced along in his vision.  At least he could see, better than nothing.  Blinking to clear his eye sockets, he tried to swivel his head, look around.  Nope, too much pain.

 

Ok.  He can barely see.  Not good.  What about his other senses?

 

He stretched his hands carefully, ignoring the outburst of pain that streaked through them.  He could move them at least.  If he can move he can defend and attack. 

Wiggling his toes he realized that he couldn’t feel the ground.  Was he tied up somewhere?  If so, where was he, and who had tied him up?  Was Sans ok?  He would kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on him.

 

To his horror he felt some wet drip down his neck and spine.  Morrow?  Was it his?  Just how badly was he hurt?  Was Sans hurt?  Where was he?  How many other questions did he have that he didn’t have the answer to?

 

He hoped his vision cleared soon, the shadows were really annoying.  It was probably that asshole Jerry, who had beat him up again.  Sans had nearly dusted the creature after he came after Papyrus the first time, looking for the easy EXP and LOVE… Sans was so cool.  He never followed the ideologies of the Fell kingdom.  Papyrus hoped that he would be just as cool as him when he was older.  Sans said he was already ten times cooler than him, ten times!, but Papyrus knew he had a long way to go.

 

Ok.  What else can he discover about this place?  Forming his tongue he licked his teeth, wishing he had some water or milk.  His throat was so dry.  He froze in fear.  He could taste bone marrow in the air, so much hovered in the atmosphere so that he felt like he could swim in it...  Something violent had happened he was sure.  And he could taste magic, soul magic to be exact.  There had to be at least ten other monsters in this same area, probably more by the reek of it.

 

There had to be something bad that happened if there was this much marrow and magic in the air.

 

What about sounds?  Could he hear what was going on?

 

Trying to listen all he heard was the pounding of his soul, and gurgling of marrow in his ears.  So he was hurt, hurt badly.  Where was Sans?  Was he ok?  He didn’t know what he would do without Sans.  His older brother, his protector…

 

Suddenly he was falling.  He heard himself give a muffled shriek before he felt his soul give a soft ping and he slowly floated down to the ground.  Well.  At least he wasn’t strung up anymore.  But what was going on with his body?  He felt tall and lanky, uncoordinated.  Had being tied up for so long stretched him out?

 

WHERE WAS SANS?

 

His vision was starting to clear, the shadows becoming more defined.  He saw one stout, dark skeleton teleporting away in the distant front of him, trying to dodge various colours of bones and laser beams.  Red, blue, orange, green and indigo… how pretty!  Like a rainbow.  He hoped Sans was seeing this.

 

He felt someone grab his skull, firmly yet gently, and push it together.  To his fear he felt the pieces of his skull touching.  Was his skull broken?  How would he ever join the guards?

 

Who was touching him?  Blinking frantically he found that his vision was finally clearing.  It was another skeleton holding him, but it wasn’t Sans.  Fear was beginning to take over in his mind as he stared at this other skeleton.  Not only did the skeleton have weird, yellow eyes but both the eye sockets were cracked.  And in such an unusual way.  His right eye socket was cracked straight up and the left socket was cracked down to the cheekbone.  They almost looked like they were drawn on they were so straight.

 

Panicking, he began to try to flail and thrash around, try to free himself from this other skeleton, only to find that there was already another skeleton holding down his long legs, stopping him from moving.  This one was small, with sharpened teeth.  Papyrus would have sworn that it was Sans except for this one was much smaller than Sans and had purple eyes, no gold tooth and a cracked socket.  Well, at least his injury wasn’t as severe as it had first appeared if all these other skeletons had survived with them.  And skeleton monsters too.  They were supposed to be a very rare monster.  Very fragile, and the fetuses had rarely made it to term in the pregnancy.  But suddenly he was being swarmed by these monsters.  Was he and Sans kidnapped by a gang of them?

 

He felt a gentle pressure on his chest and looked to what was happening.  His breath caught in his throat.  This skeleton could only be described as cute, sickeningly cute he quickly corrected in his own mind.  He had grey armour on and a blue bandana around his vertebrae.  His eye lights were bright blue, with white star pupils.  Papyrus stared at those.  Perhaps once he found Sans he could talk to this skeleton more.  It would be cool to learn how to change his pupils.  Imagine how dangerous he could be if his sockets had crossbones in them!  Maybe this skeleton would want to hang out after…?

 

Right now though, the blue skeleton had an intense look on his skull and was staring down at Papyrus’ chest.  He decided not to interrupt, that he looked like he was busy staring at the soft blue glow that was being emitted from his hands.

 

Wait.

 

Blue glow?

 

Blue magic?

 

Papyrus tried to kick off the skeleton holding down his legs, unable to do much as they were stretched out so much more than he was used to.  He was able to jostle the purple skeleton though, who snarled at him “HOLD STILL YOU FELL FUCK!  WE’RE ACTURALLY TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!”

 

Fell Fuck?  Well that certainly wasn’t very nice.

 

“Please…” a soft voice sounded.  Looking to his chest he realized that it was the blue skeleton.  He had such a calming, singing voice.  He found that he wanted to listen to it more.  “Please Papyrus, you need to stay still.  If you don’t your bones won’t fuse and heal correctly and you risk infection or them becoming fragile and re-breaking.  We need to heal you first and then we’ll be able to get you out of here…  I promise.”

 

Wait… the little blue one said Papyrus.  That was his name.  He knew him?  Why couldn’t he remember?  The Great and Terrible Papyrus always remembered his new friends!

 

“ _just stay still, alright champ?_ ” another smoother and deeper voice said, with tones that sounded like it was drifting off a rolling sea.  Papyrus flickered his eyes to the yellow skeleton.  That was odd.  He swore he could hear some of his own father’s tones in that voice…  Gaster had abandoned him and Sans ages ago though.  All he could remember was a voice, deep and authoritative.  His first memories were full of Sans.

 

Another set of hands pressed firmly on his arms.  Papyrus looked to see a very lanky skeleton with bright eyes staring at him.  He was wearing Royal Guard armour with tiny blue shorts.  This armour was slightly different than the ones he had seen around the castle.  Perhaps from a different division of the guards?  He heard that there was the basic army, ones that were trained to attack against other monster invaders and humans while ensuring the peace, and that the king was developing some special guards just to protect the castle itself.  “WOWZIERS!” the skeleton said, “YOU’RE ALREADY AWAKE?  THAT IS VERY GREAT!  BUT WHAT MORE CAN WE EXPECT FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”  This skeleton knew him too?  Why was he finding it so difficult to remember everyone?  Usually he had better memory than this.

 

Warm, blue gloves gently cupped his cheeks.  Looking down he saw that the skeleton that was casting his magic on his chest was now concentrating on his skull.  Gulping, Papyrus stared into those big, blue eyes, while leaning into the small touch.  Blue and expressive, so deep he felt like he was looking into a great lake, the twinkling stars reflected off the water’s surface…

 

Mentally shaking himself.  When did he start thinking like that?  That sounded absolutely sappy and totally unlike him.

 

Where was Sans?  He wanted Sans here, right now.  He wasn’t hurt was he?

 

“There!” the little skeleton said, removing his hands from his skull, causing Papyrus to startle backwards into the other skeleton.  “I’ve completely healed him.  When we get back I can completely take care of the rest of the scars but all of his broken bones have been sealed shut and I was able to raise his HP.  He’ll be good to travel now.”  To his concern, Papyrus saw the little skeleton swaying on his feet.  Had he used up too much magic?  Was he going to end up like Sans?  He looked to be a little older than Sans but…

 

“GOOD I THINK MY DOG IS GETTING TIRED ALREADY,” the purple skeleton snorted.  Despite his tough exterior, he could see that purple was concerned, even frightened for his ‘dog’s’ sake but trying to pretend that he wasn’t.  Papyrus’ thoughts paused on that.  It seemed like this skeleton had grown up similar to how Sans and him were… did they know him?  Perhaps forgotten neighbours… What on earth was going on?  “DOG!” the purple skeleton screamed, causing Papyrus to jump in fear.

 

A moment later a dark, fuzzy jacket was beside him, a single indigo eye flashing.  Papyrus could only stare at this skeleton.  He had two golden fangs were his canines were supposed to be – looking like they had been wrenched out of his jaw.  That looked to be very painful.  “ **Yes, m’lord?** ” he asked, looking down at the smaller skeleton.

 

The purple skeleton gestured to Papyrus.  “HE’S GOOD TO GO.  GRAB HIM AND GET US OUT OF HERE.”  Papyrus gulped.  Where was here?

 

“ **Yes, m’lord,** ” the taller skeleton said.  He walked over to Papyrus’ waist and picked him up as if he were a baby.  He smiled at the sharp skeleton.  “ **You gave us quite a freight there, Boss,** ” he said to Papyrus’ confusion.  “ **When Red came up to us and said that you had been kidnapped by Error, we were sure that you were as good as dust.** ”

 

Boss?  Red?  Error?  Dust?  Papyrus had no idea what this ‘Dog’ was talking about.

 

“Talk later, just get him out of here!” shrieked the smaller blue skeleton.  Papyrus looked down at the small skeleton, who was busy watching the other coloured attacks swarm a single black skeleton.

 

“ **Yes Berry,** ” Dog said, “ **I’m moving…** ”

 

Berry?  Papyrus had no time to wonder any more as Dog took off running, the purple and yellow skeleton on his heels.  Looking ahead Papyrus saw a bright patch of light.  A portal perhaps?  That must be what they are headed for.  Just as they were within sprinting distance a dark, monstrous head barred the way.  Its jagged jaws were open, looking to be charging a bright ball of intense light.  Was that the laser that was firing earlier?

 

The yellow, cracked skeleton summoned his own floating skull, this one also with cracks in the eye sockets, summoning it in such a way so that its jaws were closed securely over the four of them, protecting them from the blast.  Papyrus could only stare.  So cool!  He wished he could write himself some notes for later.  When he finally joined the guard he wanted to fight like this too!  It would be easy to protect everyone, especially with such an awesome defensive and offensive weapon.  Perhaps this special attack developed when you got older?  Perhaps on his birthday!  That would be awesome!

 

The small purple skeleton summoned sharpened purple bones around the floating skull, firing them off throughout the room, mostly at the dark skeleton that had appeared almost beside them.  When this dark skeleton had attempted to teleport away, the purple skeleton caused them to explode, sending dust and bone fragments everywhere… so cool.  Were all skeletons such great fighters?  Maybe they could teach him once they got out of here and saved Sans too.

 

The dark skeleton now teleported or hiding somewhere else on this battlefield, Dog started running towards the light again.  Closer and closer they came to it, until…

 

The bright sunlight shocked Papyrus’ eyes, causing him to wince and groan in pain.  He could hear birds singing, could smell flowers blooming.  Finally slowly opening his sockets and looking behind him he saw a dark hole.  That really must have been some sort of portal, he quickly realized.  Dog quit running and walked up to a huge tree.  Papyrus glanced around, taking in his new surroundings.  There was no way that they were in Snowdin.  There was no dust on the ground, the snow was clean and perfectly white, the sky was bright, no dim lights.  This was quiet, peaceful…

 

“ **Alright Boss,** ” Dog said, “ **I’m going back to get the others.  You stay here alright?** ” he asked, “ **You won’t do Berry’s hard work any favours if you run off and hurt yourself again.** ”

 

Berry.  The small cute blue one, Papyrus remembered.  He nodded to the other skeleton, promising to stay put.

 

Dog put him under a tree, propping him against the trunk, before turning and crossing the portal again.  Papyrus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.  The air was so fresh here.  He knew that Sans would enjoy it.  Less danger, less dust… maybe he could even get his HP back up to twenty.

 

Within a minute or two he heard a great commotion and he turned his attention back to the portal.  The Berry skeleton jumped through with a squeak, before running around to the side to get out of the way of the next ones coming through.  Next came Dog, carrying the purple skeleton under his arm, much to his displeasure by the sounds of the threats and the cursing that he was making.  The yellow skeleton with the cracked skull jumped through, closely followed by what looked a lot to be Dog, but green and also with the exact same severe skull damage.  How odd.  The orange skeleton guard with tiny shorts ran through next, clutching to his chest a stout blue skeleton dressed in a blue hoodie and pink slippers, who looked absolutely exhausted, sweat pouring down his skull, his sockets slowly shuddering shut.  There was another double of the tall guard, this one dressed in a orange pullover and sweatpants who came through, his back to the rest of the group, by the looks of his hand motions still ordering attacks.

 

Finally, a last medium-sized skeleton came through, dressed in a dark jacket with a fuzzy hood, shorts and running shoes, with an odd, red collar around his neck.  “ **and the next time you come back asshole you’ll get more!  don’t you dare fucking mess with us again or we’ll dust you were you stand!** ”  Sans’ voice!  That was him!

 

Papyrus felt his soul soar.  He was alright and even made lots of friends!  He had saved him!  His older brother was super cool, he had known it all along! 

 

As the dreadful portal finally closed.  Sans turned back to him and Papyrus promptly felt his soul fall.  There was a large crack along his right socket, one even larger than the yellow and green skeletons’.  It branched off too, little crevices stretching along it, giving him a fragile appearance.  Not to mention he looked older than when he had last seen him, not to mention more sweaty and scared.  The left eye was lit up with magic while the right eye seemed to have the magic stuttering around it before the sparks died out.  He was hurt!

 

“ **uhh…. h-h-hey B-B-Boss.  i’m… i’m sorry that… that it took s-s-s-so long to gather… gather up everyone…** ” Sans said, not meeting his eyes and scratching at the injury.  Papyrus was confused.  Who was he speaking to?  “ **are you alright though?** ” Sans asked with a noticeable wince.

 

Papyrus looked around confusedly.  All the other skeletons were staring at him.  Wait, that was what Dog had called him too right?  “SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” he asked.

 

Sans stared back at him, the other skeletons now turning to look around at one another.  Papyrus realized that all these skeletons looked a bit like himself and Sans.  Maybe Sans was able to time travel?  So cool!

 

“ **well i’m… i’m talking to –y-y-you Boss.  t-t-the one and only great and terrible Papyrus!** ” Sans finally said.

 

Papyrus stared back confusedly at him.  “BUT SANS, I’M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO WORK OR BE ANYONE’S BOSS.  YOU TOLD ME JUST LAST WEEK THAT I NEEDED TO BE AT LEAST TWELVE TO WORK.”  Sans’ eye sockets went immediately dark, not even a pinprick of light remained in them.  The two skeletons with the cracks in the skulls immediately began whispering amongst themselves, complete with hand gestures.  How rude!  Whispering in front of others.

 

“WHAT THE ACTURAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?  IS THERE SOMETHING MENTAL WITH HIM NOW IN ADDITION TO HIM BEING A FUCKING DOUCHE-CANOE TO US?” demanded the purple skeleton, the orange sweater skeleton slowly nodding in agreement while Dog silently stared at Papyrus.

 

A small, gentle touch to his arm, caused Papyrus to look down.  It was the smaller blue skeleton, Berry, the one who had healed him.  He looked up at Papyrus in confusion.  “Hey Papyrus,” he asked tremblingly, “how old are you?”

 

Papyrus smiled.  “I’M SEVEN RIGHT NOW BUT I’ll TURNING EIGHT SOON.  SANS SAID THAT HE’LL BE TALKING TO KING ASGORE THIS YEAR ABOUT ME GETTING STARTED EARLY ON MY GUARD TRAINING, BECAUSE I AM ALREADY SO SKILLED WITH MY MAGIC.  BUT I LIKE YOUR GUARD OUTFIT, ARE YOU HOPING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AS WELL?”  Papyrus gasped as an idea hit him, “MAYBE WE COULD TRAIN TOGETHER AND BECOME SUPER STRONG!  WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

 

Silence was the only response.  He guessed that to be expected.  He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus after all.  Berry was probably just in shock is all.

 

“BY THE WAY,” Papyrus continued, “I’M PRETTY SURE THAT I WAS STRETCHED OUT BECAUSE I WAS HANGING UP THERE FOR TOO LONG.  IS THERE A WAY TO MAKE ME MY NORMAL SIZE AGAIN?”


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is slowly realizing that Fell isn't as whole as they once thought.
> 
> For clarity!:  
> Red = UF!Sans  
> Fell = UF!Papyrus  
> Berry = US!Sans  
> Pappy/Stretch = US!Papyrus  
> Cranberry = SF!Sans  
> Dog/Slim = SF!Papyrus  
> Rus = UT!Papyrus  
> Comic = UT!Sans

**Chapter Two - Confusion**

 

The group of monsters was silent for a moment after Papyrus’ proclamation.  Papyrus just smiled.  He’d been told by many monsters that he was very mature for his age… whatever mature meant.  Every time he asked Sans, Sans said something along the lines that it meant that it was how he acted.  So perhaps these monsters thought that he acted older than he actually was, leading them to believe that he was older than seven?  Maybe these monsters had already thought that he was eight? Or maybe, maybe they thought that he was ten!  If that was the case it would be easy to slip into the early Cadet training.  How cool would that be?

 

“ **well… i’m not sure how to tell you this Boss, but you’re… you’re actually twenty five.** ”  Sans said, nervously scratching at his cracked skull.  That wasn’t good.  He could get an infection if he kept rubbing it.  With his 1 HP he should know to be more careful with such things… how did he even get a crack in skull to begin with?  Papyrus hoped that it was that dark skeleton that they were fighting through the portal.  Error, he believed that they called him?  Though if he hurt Sans he would be dust – Papyrus would make sure of that.

 

In the meantime though Sans said he was twenty-five.  That must be some sort of joke of his.  Papyrus sighed.  “SANS YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DISLIKE IT WHEN YOU TAKE YOUR SILLY PRANKS, PUNS AND JOKES TOO FAR.  PLEASE DON’T TEASE ME, AFTER ALL I’M NOT THAT LITTLE ANYMORE.  I’M AN ALMOST FULLY GROWN MONSTER FOR ASGORE’S SAKES…  AND QUIT CALLING ME BOSS.  MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, YOU OF ALL MONSTERS SHOULD KNOW THAT.  YOU’RE MY AWESOME BROTHER AFTER ALL!”

 

Sans began to sweat a little.  “ **i’m sorry B-… Papyrus.  it’s not a joke this time i swear.** ”

 

“any chance that this is just some elaborate set-up he’s pulling over us?  trying to get us so we put down our guard or something and then attack as payback for leaving him in there for so long?” the orange sweater skeleton said.

 

Papyrus huffed at him.  “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SOON TO BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARDS.  A GUARD DOES NOT USE SUCH PETTY REVENGE TACTICS TO GET EVEN WITH OTHERS.  THAT’S JUST SO… SO UNCOUTH OF THEM.” he said, waving the ridiculous notion away.  You don’t get anywhere in life by spiteful actions, isn’t that Sans always said?  Sure he had did pranks himself occasionally but those weren’t the same thing.  They never did any bodily harm (unless you count the time Sans had put the bucket of water on Papyrus’ door and it had hit him in the skull coming down.  That one hurt.).  Sans always told him that little bits of kindness here and there was enough to change the world, make it a better and safer place.  He was so smart and brave…

 

Besides, Papyrus was sure that he would have remembered if he wanted revenge on a specific monster and why.  He had a better memory than that!

 

Though, though he was forgetting a lot of monsters’ names lately… why was that?  They all knew him too so it was rather rude of him…

 

The mysterious yellow cracked skeleton suddenly squatted in front of Papyrus, causing him to startle.  Two glowing yellow eyes smoked and then sparked to life, slowly scanning his entire body up and down.  Papyrus stared at him, more than a little uncomfortable, but stayed still.  If he was in trouble with this skeleton than Sans would save him.  Sans would always save him, he loved him!  They were brothers after all, true brothers till the very end!  After a couple of tense moments the skeleton sighed and stood up, moving a little further away from Papyrus, finally giving him some much needed personal space.

 

“well?  what’s the verdict, G?” asked the same skeleton who was convinced of Papyrus playing some sort of revenge tactic on them.

 

“ _he’s not lying_ ,” the yellow skeleton, Papyrus guessed was called G, said, “ _his soul beatrate is normal, there’s a lack of stress signs, his eye lights aren’t constricted or even smaller than usual, and he’s not sweating.  i would say that the big champ here is suffering from a form of post-traumatic amnesia, brought on by whatever the fuck Error did to him_.”

 

The tall green cracked skeleton came closer and crouched by him.  Papyrus looked at him curiously.  Taking a small flashlight from his coat pocket, he shone it quickly in both of Papyrus’ eye sockets.  He liked flashlights!  It made the dark less scary and kept the evil monsters away cause they were scared of its beam.  That’s what Sans told him when he told him the story of the dark versus the light.  “ ** _His pupils are equally responsive to the light so I would say no concussion, but a rather severe form of retrograde mixed with psychogenic amnesia, like what G said, affecting several years’ worth of memories.  This is probably due to severe damage of his memory cortex.  Though with Berry’s healing powers he seems to have been brought back from the brink and no further damage will occur._** ” the green skeleton said, putting away the flashlight in a pocket on his jacket.

 

The yellow skeleton spoke again “ _judging of quickly he has recovered from the initial injury i would say that he’ll immediately start to recover his old memories, maybe even starting today, depending if Berry’s healing magic also realigned some of the neural pathways of his skull_.”  The green skeleton stepped back to stand next to his brother and together, they high-fived, pleased with their performance.  Papyrus stared at them.  They seemed so smart, so sure and pleased of themselves.  Perhaps they were even smarter than Sans?  No that was impossible!  No one was smarter than Sans.

 

“ **so is there nothing that you can do now for him?** ” asked Sans.  Papyrus smiled.  His brother was worried about him.  He was so cool trying to get extra help for him, trying to get the Great and Terrible Papyrus well faster…  Not that he needed it of course, he was far too amazing for that, but the thought was appreciated.

 

The green skeleton shock his head.  “ ** _As you know us skeletons do not have a brain similar to what the humans, animals or other monsters do.  Instead, magic from our soul is sent to the cranial cavity, where this magic forms a brain-like organ, the different parts of this magical organ having the same such properties as a regular creature’s.  Once this brain is damaged, only rest and food can restore it back to normal.  And my brother, when he was with Berry, Cranberry and Rus, said that he found Fell’s skull was cracked open every which way, much like an eggshell._** ”  The yellow G skeleton solemnly nodded.  “ ** _I’m sorry Red,_** ” the taller continued, “ ** _we are just going to have to watch him and see.  The skull and brain must heal itself_...** ”

Sans sighed.  “ **just seems odd for him to forget almost two damn decades’ worth of memories and lessons…  what the hell…  how am i going to explain everything to him?** ” he asked the two.  Papyrus watched Sans intently.  Two decades?  That was a long time!  A decade was worth ten years, Sans said, so two decades was ten plus ten.  Which was…

 

Which was…

 

Oh!  Sans said it already.  Sans said he was twenty-five!  He was beginning to remember stuff already!

 

But… wait…

 

Two?  Five?

 

“HOLD ON.  THERE’S NO WAY THAT I CAN BE TWENTY-FIVE…  IT’S JUST IMPOSSIBLE.” he said gently grabbing hold of Berry, who squeaked and for some reason tried to escape his grasp, “AFTER ALL, LOOK AT THIS LITTLE GUY.  HE LOOKS TO BE THE SAME AGE OR EVEN YOUNGER THAN I AM.  IF HE’S EVEN SEVEN, THAN I HAVE TO BE SEVEN TOO!” He said with a grin, wrapping his new friend in a big hug.  He loved hugs!  Sans said to be careful when giving them out, as they put a target on you and the other person so he often didn’t give or get as many as he wanted.  Perhaps his new friend would like them too?

 

Berry was trying to push himself out of his arms, “Actually Fell, I’m twenty years old…” he said, still trying to escape his arms.

 

Papyrus sighed.  “THEY HAVE YOU ON THIS LITTLE PRANK TOO? I’M A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED ACTUALLY…  I WAS HOPING THAT WE COULD BE BEST FRIENDS…” he said as Berry let out that squeaking noise again, flushing at the mention of best friends.  Perhaps he was lonely too in his universe?  How particular. It’s like they were destined to meet!  They both wore super cool outfits, both wanted to join the Royal Guard.  It’s like they were destined to be soul-friends even!  Papyrus ideally thought if he liked cooking too.  Than they would make a perfect duo and whip up food together so everyone could eat and enjoy their amazing meals and…

 

A loud growl sounded.  Papyrus looked up to see orange sweater Papyrus staring him down, his one eye flaming a vivid orange, similar to the hoodie he wore.  “release him…” he told Papyrus, nodding towards Berry. “ ** _NOW_**.”

 

Papyrus stared at the other, and then looked down where Berry was half in his arms and half out.  “WHY?  I’M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM.  I JUST WANTED TO GIVE HIM A HUG IS ALL.  I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM…”

 

A bright light flashed suddenly through his vision, burning away the rest of the skeletons and all of his surroundings. 

 

* * * * *

 

After readjusting from aftershocks of the blast Fell looked around him.  He looked around and realized that he seemed to be in a forest, the tall trees rising around him, surrounding him in their shade.  Focusing his eyes closer he realized that it seemed to be this exact same, particular forest he was in.  Birds were cheerfully chirping and flying around, flitting from branch to branch, and the trees themselves flowed in the slight breeze.  Taking a deep breath of the sweet air, he found himself moving, walking through the forest, against his will.  He tried to stop and smell the flowers but he had no control of his body other than his eye lights.  How particular…

 

Looking down he saw Sans, his brother, with hands stuffed in his pockets, not looking at him.  Papyrus was surprised to see how much he towered over his older brother.  He must be at least two feet taller, though the small heels in his boots made it difficult to know for sure.  They continued to walk in total silence.  Sans looked very uneasy around him.  What was going on?

 

Just as he was about to try and talk to his brother a loud, excited cry filled the air.  Looking up the path he saw Berry running towards them, a big, irresistible grin on his skull, calling out to the both of them and laughing.  Papyrus felt his jaw clench and his teeth begin to grind together.  He was, angry?  “DISGUSTING” he muttered, just loud enough for Sans alone to hear.  The Papyrus who was joyriding was the only one surprised to hear that.  There was nothing disgusting about the little monster.  He was cute and adorable, and proven himself to be a capable healer and friend.  Why on earth would he think something so cruel?  That was so mean of him…

 

Berry was only a few feet away from them when he suddenly launched himself at the two of them.  He grabbed a tight hold of Papyrus’ chest armour and was giggling in delight.  “Hey Red!  Hey Fell!  I missed you guys so much!” he said, smiling up at the taller one, the stars in his eyes burning bright blue, those star eye lights a bright and wonderful contrast to the forest’s semi-darkness.

 

Snarling, this nasty version of Papyrus grabbed hold of the little one by the bandana, pulling him off and slamming him to the ground in one, smooth motion.  As Berry cried out in shock and pain, Papyrus snatched the little neck vertebrae and cartilage, tightly squeezing it in his hand, all while pushing him further into the ground.  A very painful combination by the look on Berry’s skull.  “I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THE NEXT TIME YOU TRIED THAT SHIT AGAIN, DIDN’T I?” he growled.

 

“I’m sorry!” Berry managed to say as his own hands were scrambling, trying to loosen the tremendous grip around his neck.  “I was too excited to see you guys and forgot…” he cried out again and Papyrus squeezed the neck bones tighter, almost cracking them.

 

“WHAT PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR AN ASS,” Papyrus said, “MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON’T FORGET, RUNT.” He angrily snarled, releasing the little one’s neck and giving him a small kick as Papyrus stood up.  “JUST BE EVER FUCKING GRATEFUL THAT I’M IN SUCH A FORGIVING MOOD, BITCH, OR YOUR PAPPY WOULD BE FINDING DUST WHERE YOU LAY.  COME ON RED,” he said, “LET’S JUST GET TO THE HOUSE AND GET HOME.  I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN HANG OUT WITH OUR RIDICULOUS DOUBLES…” he spun on his heel, not even making sure that Berry was ok, and continued to march down to the house, Red only managing to spare Berry a quick, sympathetic glance before falling along, nervously toying with the collar around his neck.

 

As Papyrus watched himself and Sans move through the forest, leaving Berry where he lay on the path, the light came again in a flash, propelling Papyrus back to present time.

 

* * * * *

 

Papyrus blinked again and shook his head, releasing the last fragments of the hallucination.  He gasped, how could anyone be that nasty and rude to anyone?  Why would he even imagine that?

 

“Fell?” a little voice asked.  Papyrus came back to himself and looked inside his arms.  Berry was looking concerned at him, his gloves cupping his cheek bones as he stood trying to see into his eyes.  “Fell, are you… Are you ok?  You blanked out there for about a minute…”

 

Papyrus, or Fell he guessed he was known to be to these particular monsters, looked at the small bundle of bones in his arms.  Big blue eyes, so expressive and kind.  He was adorably pudgy and extremely sweet and innocent, who would ever act that way around such a sweetheart?  Sure Sans sometimes hated hugs but he would never push Papyrus around like that.  That was beyond rude or mean behaviour.  What was that word that Sans had said when they had witnessed the husband rabbit beating up the wife rabbit?  That was abusive behaviour…  That couldn’t have been him, it must have been just a dream.  A very realistic and bad dream…  Yet he could still feel how his fingers had wrapped around his neck, had heard the thump of bones against the ground.

 

Could feel how satisfied that he himself had felt when those big eyes showed fear and panic, when those bright stars burnt out.

 

No!  No this wasn’t right!  He was just about to celebrate his eighth birthday for Asgore’s sake and even he knew that this wasn’t right, that it was cruel.

 

But still…

 

Fell swallowed hard.  He… He couldn’t have…. Right?  “BERRY…” he slowly stated to say, “I NEVER… I NEVER HURT YOU… DID I?

 

The results were immediate.  Berry flinched and let out a high-pitched shriek, both in fear and shame, retreated back away from Fell as much as he could and, taking advantage of Fell’s confusion of his reaction, broke free of the prison of his arms and stumbling back towards the orange sweater skeleton, tears quickly dripping from his sockets.  Fell stared after his brand new friend.  No… he couldn’t have… he wasn’t a bad monster.  He wanted to do good for the world!  Join the Royal Guard and help monsters!  He never wanted to hurt anyone.  Why was everyone treating him this way?

 

“ ** _Hmm… It seems like little bits and pieces are already starting to come back, don’t they G_?** ” the green skeleton said, suddenly appearing to be far too close to Fell again.

 

“ _indeed Professor P_ ,” the G said, “ _so the good news for you Red is that he’ll be back to normal in no time_.”

 

Red opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead, sighing through his nasal cavity.  “ **thanks guys…** ” he said.  “ **i… i understand that there’s nothing more that can do for him.** ”

 

“ _well nothing else unless you want his soul to shatter_ ,” said G.  “ _we could pump him full of all sorts of nice stimulants and DT and see what that happens but there’s about a ninety percent chance that he’ll dust_ …”

 

Red sighed, once again scratching his skull.  “ **i’m pretty sure that you know the answer to that…** ”

 

“WELL, NOT THAT THIS HASN’T BEEN FUN AND ALL, BUT DOG AND I NEED TO GET BACK TO OUR OWN UNIVERSE,” the purple skeleton said, gesturing to Dog.  “UNLIKE SOME OTHER SLACKERS, WE’LL BE MISSED AT OUR JOBS…”

 

Red looked like he wanted to say something, his eye light flashed, his cheeks flushed pink, but suddenly he lost all of his drive.  He seemed to collapse in on himself as he sighed outwardly.  Papyrus looked over him in concern.  Was Sans ok?  He didn’t really seem like himself from Papyrus’ point of view…

 

“ **alright.  thanks again guys for your help… ‘preciate it.** ”

 

“OF COURSE YOU DO.  WE ARE THE RIGHT SKELETONS FOR THE JOB.  JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU OWE US.”

 

Sans nodded as purple and Dog started to walk away.  Berry waved at them.  “Bye Cranberry!  Bye Slim!  Come over for tacos soon!”

 

As the two waved goodbye to everyone Fell felt his soul swell a little bit.  He was right than, the little one did enjoy to cook.  His instincts, as Sans often said, were on par as per usual.  He enjoyed being right.

 

“ _hate to say it but we should probably get going too,_ ” said G, lighting up a cigarette.  Professor P nodded.

 

“ **you can’t stay for a little longer?** ” asked Sans, a little note of desperation in his voice.  “ **just to make sure that he’s ok?** ”

 

“ ** _i’m sorry Red,_** ” Professor P began, “ ** _but with our core so unstable it’s not right for us to be away from it so long.  if it collapses in on itself again, i’m about seventy percent sure that will be no survivors.  we’re working at breaking the barrier faster to aid the resettlement process but so far we haven’t had much luck.  however, we’ll be checking in on him every so often and keep seeing if there is anything that can be done for him._** ” 

 

Sans, or Red he guessed as he should refer to him as, looked so put out.  The orange sweater-wearing Papyrus put an arm around him and pulled him close.  Fell looked on curiously.  Was this a new friend of Sans’, err Red’s?  They seemed awfully close.  This Papyrus also seemed awfully protective of the Berry too though…  Perhaps he was Berry’s brother?

 

“ **alright, i understand.  now get outta here ya nerds!** ” he said with a forced smile.  The two smiled back and then teleported and disappeared into thin air!  Wow!  So cool!  He’d have to learn how to do that someday soon.  Especially if he was being attacked by evil skeletons and had all these cool new friends to visit  He can just see himself on the battlefield, fighting an epic battle with an evil, long-tusked boar monster and suddenly Fell disappears off the field.  As the boar scours the area in search of him, Fell would appear behind him and, with his mighty bone sword, slice off his head and win the war.  Asgore will give him a shiny medal, Red would be so proud of him…

 

“ **i’m guessing by the way that you’re glancing around, you guys need to get out of here too, but are too polite to say so?** ” Sans, er…Red’s gruff voice interrupted and shattered his day dream.

 

The skeleton with the short shorts held the sweating, hoodie-donned skeleton tighter to his chest.  He had rearranged his body so that the smaller skeleton was clutching onto his front, making it easier to carry.  “I’M SORRY RED, TRULY I AM,” the tall skeleton said (what was his name?) “BUT MY BROTHER IS EXHAUSTED.  I NEED TO FEED HIM AND GET HIM INTO BED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE… I’M FRIGHTENED THAT HE MIGHT DUST ON ME HE’S SO TIRED.  AND I… AND I CAN’T… I WON’T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF THAT HAPPENED…” the tall skeleton sniffed a bit, a single tear escaping his sockets.

 

Another voice, similar to Red’s but more easy going responded, “ **relax Paps… takes more than that to dust me… besides… i’m not gonna leave you alone… not ever… i know that you’ll be too bonely without me…**” the blue hoodie skeleton said, pulling back enough just to see Paps reaction.

 

Fell was alarmed to see the skeleton’s skull.  He had seen as he had passed through the portal that he was sweaty and falling asleep in Rus’ arms, but now the skeleton looked weak, exhausted.  Barely able to keep a lid slitted open, his bones had changed from white, to an alarming grey.  No wonder Rus was concerned about him.  He did look like he would dust at any moment.

 

Rus sighed, pushing the skeleton back against his chest.  “Sans you are very lucky that I love you very much, and that you look this sick, otherwise I would have dumped you in the snow already…”

 

This blue Sans sighed as his sockets slowly shut again, “ **is this your way of telling me to cool off, Paps?** ” he asked.  Paps looked like he had something else to say when a snore broke the silence.  In the middle of a discussion he had fallen asleep.  Paps just sighed, readjusted the skeleton once more and rubbed gently up and down the spine in a soothing gesture.  Fell remembered when Red would do that to him, especially if he had difficulty sleeping.

 

“ **have to say you’re probably right, Rus.  get Comic out of here and go home.  we’ll call you with an update.** ” Red sighed, looking at the blue Sans, Comic Fell realized, concernedly.

 

Paps nodded before clicking a button on his belt buckle, a small portal opening up in front of him.  “DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL IF NEED BE, RED.  I ALWAYS HAVE PLENTY OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI THAT I CAN WARM UP FOR YOU.”

 

Red nodded, “ **thanks Rus, take care of Comic…** ”  Rus nodded and quickly stepped through the portal, the portal closing with a soft ‘whir’ behind the two.

 

Now it was just him, Red, Berry and the other Papyrus.  Papyrus must be a very common name for skeletons… that and Sans, Fell reasoned.  How else would you explain that there was the other skeletons with the exact same name?  Red sighed stepping closer to Fell.  “ **well buddy,** ” he said, “ **i guess we should be on our way too, huh?** ”

 

“Hold on,” Berry said, “if you guys go home, wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

 

Red sighed, partly in annoyance, partly in loss.  “ **that’s the beauty of our world, kid, it’s always dangerous to return.** ”

 

“Well I know that!” Berry huffed.  “But think of Fell!  Over there he is second-in-command of the Royal Guards, an already high target for anyone who is foolish enough to attack him…” Fell felt himself swell at Berry’s words.  Berry had such faith in him!  No he really needed to train, prove his friend right!  Anyone who dared challenge the Mighty Papyrus would be dusted where they stood!  “… but now he is second-in-command, no memory of the last couple decades, extremely weak and probably has reverted back to little or no training.  Going back, that’s like a death sentence!  Like you’re asking to be dusted!”

 

Red snarled and looked ready to say something rude to the little one when the orange hoodie grabbed hold of his shoulder.  “hate to say it Red, but Berry has a very good point.  as much as i find some days where i do not like him, even i can’t let you guys go home like this.”

 

“ **well where are we supposed to go then, Stretch?** ” demanded Red in a very frustrated, almost angry tone, “ **it’s not like we have a lot of options available here!** ”

 

“Oh that’s easy!” said the Berry, a big smile creeping on his skull, eyes closing in excitement, “You guys will come and stay with Pappy and I!  It’ll be like one big sleepover!  It’ll be awesome!”

 

Pappy looked slightly horrified and Red looked ready to spit but Fell felt excitement.  A sleepover?  Already with his new friend!  Wowie!  Who cares if he had some weird not-his-flashback, this day was already turning out to be one of the greatest in his young life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have been sleeping.... but who really needs sleep?


	3. Chapter Three - a Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it is clear that Fell really cannot return to his universe in his current state, he and Red need a safe place to hide out while he recovers. But Stretch is loathe to allow him to live with him and Berry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys! School and life have been whooping my ass lately! I'm going to try and update more frequently!

“just hold on a second, Berry.” Stretch said, looking less than impressed at the blue skeleton’s suggestion.  “you remember all that he did to you.  hell, you just ran away from him.  tell me again why are we gonna house this fucker?”

“Language!” exclaimed Berry, his eye lights flashing at his brother.

“well just think Berry.  what happens when he does recover his memories?  we’ll have an angry, powerful monster on our hands again.  And thanks to Error, he’s going to be even angrier.”

“But we can’t let them go home!  And where else are they gonna go?” Berry asked of Stretch.  His brother had no response, electing instead to remain silent and glare and the other Papyrus.  “Pap,” Berry tried again, “I know that you would want anything else but this, but there is literally nowhere else for them to go.  We are the only monsters that they get along with.  Besides, where Fell is, Red will be there too.  You can’t just throw Fell out.  “No matter whatever happened in the past.”

Red grabbed a hold of one of Stretch’s sleeves.  “ **Berry’s got a point,** ” he said, “ **Fell is my first priority.  he’s my brother after all.  no matter what happened, or happens.** ”

Stretch glared at Fell, who felt himself shrink in on himself to his surprise.  Stretch’s face was so full of hatred and cold that it could freeze water.  For a second the two Papyruses stared at each other before Fell had to look away.  Showing weakness to another skeleton, he was so disappointed in himself… what would Red think?  How could he ever think of joining and leading the guards if he couldn’t handle a simple staring contest with another him?

“fine.” snapped Stretch much to the Sanses and Fell’s surprise.  “Fell will live with us, but only until he’s healed and recovers his memories.  he moment he is and does, he’s out and back to Fellverse.  i will not handle a ticking time bomb, especially in Swapverse.  if does anything violent or attacks anyone, he’s out.  got it?”  he stared at Fell, an ugly snarl on his face.

Fell swallowed hard before nodding meekly.  Perhaps if he allowed Stretch to think that he was the Alpha leader, maybe then he would stop being so hostile towards him?  Perhaps even trust him more?  “I GOT IT.” he said.

“and Red, it would be up to you to make sure that he follows these rules…”

“ **i** **don’t need to go bitching at me, Weedbag!  i got it.  but i impose one rule on you!** ” Stretch looked shocked at Red’s outburst as Fell held back a snicker.  Stretch can strut around like a peacock but, judging from this little outburst, his brother was the real alpha male around this gang of misfits…

Stars his brother was just too cool.

“and what may that be, Cherry?” Stretch asked, using Red’s unusual nickname.

“ **you aren’t allowed to instigate anything with him, _Honey_.** ” Red spat, leaning into Stretch’s space.

“and what do you mean by that?” challenged Stretch, pulling back his shoulders and resting his hands on his hips.

“ **don’t play dumb with me.  i’ve seen the way you act around with him sometimes.  poking at him just enough to make him snap, an excuse for you to fight.** ”

Fell looked back and forth between his brother and Stretch, wondering if he should step in.  On one hand he wanted, no, needed to protect his brother.  But on the other, it could make him appear weak in front of Stretch, and that could make him lose his alpha status… oh what to do, what to do… what would Sans do in this situation?

“oh?  and so what if i have?” asked Stretch.  “someone needs to show him that he’s not the top dog on the block when he comes over.  it gets a little **ruff** if he does.”  Fell smirked at the pun.  This skeleton had the same humour as Red?  No wonder they seemed like they usually got along so well.

“ **you and i both know that Boss’ bark is worse than his bite.**” Red snarled back, his own jaw twitching into a savage looking grin.

Hearing a groan, Fell looked down at his side. Berry had snuck over to his side and had his face in his gloves, groaning at the bad jokes.  Fell guessed, by the easy-going skeleton’s reactions, that these two did this a lot.  Perhaps they just kept chaining them together until they had everyone groaning and upset…

And screaming?

Fell was a little disturbed by that thought when suddenly the light pulsed around him again, shrouding the present day actions.

* * * * *

“ **… and that’s when i told Grillby that he was too hot for me to handle!**” Red snorted.

Fell groaned and made no attempt to hide the snarl on his face.  His brother already knew how he felt about those stupid jokes.  How dare he taunt him in front of their guests?  He would surely pay as soon as the guests left…

Fell then mentally shook his head.  Was this another flashback?  Why would Red pay?  He loved his brother’s jokes! … Well… to a point… after a bit he said too many but still…

Where was he this time?  Seeing what he could he could recognize the red sofa, the brown arm chair and several of the photographs hanging off the walls.  It looked like they were in Fellverse this time.

“heh.  sounds like **sparks** were flying between the two of you for sure.” Stretch drawled from where he was spread out on the armchair, Berry sitting on his knee, face already covered by a glove.

“ **well… i might have actually pissed him off.  you could see the smoke coming out his ears!** ” Red, Stretch, Slim and Comic howled again while the other monsters groaned.

Fell was surprised to feel just how angry he was.  Already his skull hurt from clenching jaw and grinding his teeth, not to mention how tightly he was grasping the armrests.

“ **did you tell him to cool down and soot himself out?**” asked Comic.

“ENOUGH!” roared Fell, springing to his feet.  All at once all the monsters quieted and looked at him.  “YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW I FEEL ABOUT THOSE PATHETIC JOKES.  YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES.  ONE – STOP SAYING THOSE FUCKING PUNS.  OR TWO, AND PERSONALLY MY FAVOURITE, IS THAT YOU TAKE YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF MY FUNITURE AND LEAVE THE HOUSE.”

“hm…. didn’t care for those ones personally,” Stretch said, lighting up a cigarette.  “how about option three?  the big bad skeleton calms down, and gets the hell over himself?  after all,” Stretch said, blowing a cloud of smoke into Fell’s face, causing him to cough and gag, “after all, it’s you who is making an **ash** out of themselves.”

Fell felt his eye socket twitch before turning to his brother.  “GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE,” he said with an ugly snarl, “OR ELSE.”

Red gulped, his sockets widening in fear.  “ **al-al-alright guys,** ” he stuttered, “ **bed time.  every-everyone, its-its ti-titime to-to-to head home, alright?** ”

The Classics and Swapfells looked at one another while the Swaps stared at the Fell monsters.

Rus opened his mouth to say something but Comic took a firm grip on his arm, shook his head and teleported them out.  The Swapfells did the same and now, now only the Swaps were last.

“really big guy?” Stretch mocked, “getting your brother to throw us out?  i thought you were bigger than that myself but…”

Fell snarled and bared his teeth.  “JUST.  GO” he said, turning his back on the Swaps.

“Well… we’ll hang out again soon, ok Red?” he heard Berry asked.  Red only grunted in response.

Stretch gave Red a long, hard hug, all while whispering something into his ear.  When he was done, he too stepped back, took Berry’s hand, and teleported away.

Red and Fell stared at the spot where the monsters used to be, the new silence quickly becoming overwhelming.  “ **so… Boss…** ” Red began, “ **i know that tonight didn’t go as planned for you but i… *URK!*** ” Fell had seized Red by the neck vertebrae and pushed him against their wall with a bang, forming a new  hole in it that would have to be patched in the morning.

For a moment Fell watched him struggle against the tight hold until, he got sick of the pathetic noises that Red made.  “BROTHER…” he said in a low, dangerous voice, “YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THOSE JOKES…”  Red could only nod frantically as the pressure on his bones increased, even a new crack appearing on them.  “SO THEN TELL ME BROTHER, WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING THEM?” he asked, still not letting up on the pressure.  When Red could only make gurgling noises in response, Fell grunted in disappointment before throwing Red across the room, his small screech of terror still echoing in the room as he was brought back to the present day.

* * * * *

“Fell?” asked a small voice.

Shaking his head Fell looked down towards the sound of the voice.  It was little Berry again.  Looking up at their brothers he realized that they were still arguing, and still throwing in as many puns as possible into their conversation.

“Fell, they’ll be at this for a while.  Do you want to come with me and get you set up at the house?  Maybe even start making some tacos?” he asked, a hand outstretched towards him.

Fell looked up at the brothers still talking, and back at Berry.  “YEAH… I’D LIKE THAT.” he said, taking the little hand, seeking the comfort in it as he was led away from the mess that was now his life…

Man, when he was five or six years old life was so much easier!


	4. Chapter Four - a Villian's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has lost control over the Doodlesphere. There are so many creations, so many glitches. He has a lot of work to do ahead of him, especially if he wishes to continue the hunt... however, what happens when the hunter becomes the hunted?
> 
> (Murder!Sans used with permission from his creator!)

   
Error muttered darkly to himself as he stalked along an unknown snowy forest, hardly paying attention to where he was walking.  This forests were all the same anyways, regardless of the AU or the creator.  Error was sure that he could walk through them blindfolded by now.  He was furious with himself that he had lost track of the damn glitches, the other versions of him and their brothers.  As soon as they had gone through the portal they had somehow been able to scramble their signature, preventing him from following.  He had been so close in eliminating the Fell!Papyrus too.  Just a little longer and his soul would have cracked and shattered, and his so-called allies would have found nothing but dust.

 

It would have been one last glitch to take care of.

 

He growled as he continued to curse himself, the glitches, and the existence of the Doodlesphere as he continued to walk, not caring where he was walking to.  The ‘Sphere was larger than ever before, crowded and that much more chaotic.  Harder to keep track of the glitches and new projects.  They were like rabbits.  Every time you turned around there was about fifty more of them.  Just today he found out that HorrorTale, one of the few AUs that he had been driven out of, mutated and multiplied.  There was now a new AU that was rapidly mutating amongst itself.  Axetale, AxeFell, AxeSwap… the list went on.  These AUs were dangerous, not just because of the monsters high LOVE, but because they had the potential to contaminate and infect other AUs if they managed to escape.  They could affect the Toby’s original creation!  That would spell disaster, not just for the original UnderTale, but for all of the Doodlesphere.  Error could see it now.  If the original was affected, the code in all AUs would be rewritten, and all would turn into those hungry, strong and angry monsters.  They would see how much Ink liked his precious creations then.

 

Speaking of Ink… He owed the colourful skeleton an ass-whooping the next time he saw him.  The stupid guardian of AUs, guardian of the alternate creations… how dare he do this to Error?  He was all about protecting the dreams and artistic variations of their codes.  Did he not know the consequences that could happen if this was not stopped?  They could…

  
Error stepped in something soft and disgustingly slimy, almost like coagulated gel.  Looking down he saw that it was a small pile of grey fluff, a mound that had settled on top of the snow undisturbed until he had walked right through it…

 

Dust… more accurately, monster dust.

 

Error snapped free of his thoughts and began to look around the forest, his magical eye glowing and scanning frantically.  Dust was always a bad sign, no matter the AU.  A sign of death or danger.  It could mean the sign of a Genocide or Neutral route, or a violent, LOVE hungry AU.  One that would try to kill him, or, Toby forbid, succeed.  The snow around the area was crisp and untouched, almost as if there was no monsters had traveled through this part of the Underground.  Yet, in other AUs the forest was a main travelling route.

 

It was damn near impossible that the forest would be as untouched as it was.

 

Not a bird was singing, not a flower was blooming… yet the AU, the more he listened, was dead.  Silent like a tomb. 

 

Perhaps someone had beat him to eliminating this AU…?

 

Or perhaps, there was something else afoot here.

 

Yet the more he listened, the more aware he was.  And the shivers that ran down his spine became more violent, more intense.  He closed his sockets, turning more into the use of his ears for guidance.  His instincts were screaming at him.  There was someone… something close…

 

Someone who did bare him well greetings.

 

“I-i-I-I know yo-your-your’re-e-e th-TH-there.” Error finally said, turning to the trees, staring at a magnificent pine tree.  The branches were soft and full, leaving very few gaps between the branches, a perfect hiding spot for anyone who didn’t want to be seen but wished to follow.  “C-co-come out… un-UN-unless you-U’RE a cow-CO-ward…”

 

  
There was a dark chuckle, one that caused Error’s jaw to clench and his ribs to shiver slightly.  It was a dark sound.  Pure evil resounded deep within its echo.  A small skeleton stepped around the tree, finally showing himself to Error.  He was dressed much like a Tale Sans – a dusty blue jacket with a grey hood drawn over his skull, and black shorts.  His once pink slippers almost grey… he was absolutely coated with monster dust.  His magical eye was different too than the normal Sans, or any other Sans that he had seen.  Instead of blue or even red, the magical eye was a bright, vivid purple.  Error’s mind started racing.  Was the magic poisoned with Determination?  The mixture of red and blue magic would give him the different colour that Error was seeing…

 

And would explain the blood red colouring that lined the iris of the eye.

 

So this was the one responsible for the murders, as impossible as it seemed.  A lazy Sans wiping out his own universe…. what was the code coming to?

 

“A coward huh?  I think you have it wrong… it should be you that is afraid, very afraid.  Isn’t that right, Papyrus?”  Sans looked up to his left, looking above his shoulder at the empty air.

 

Error checked him:  
DUSTTALE SANS (MURDER SANS)  
LV 20  
HP: 99  
AT: 48  
DF: 14  
HE DID WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT

 

Ok.  So what the fuck did that mean?

 

Murder snapped both of his fingers, summoning two smaller Gaster Blasters with purple and red eyes, and an arc of purple and blue bones that sprayed behind him.  “I admit that I’ve never killed another version of me before.” He said, his voice neutral, as if they were talking about the weather or the barrier.  “But I need the EXP.  I must be stronger… the kid must be stopped.  At all costs.  No matter the sacrifice…” he grinned and chuckled darkly again.  “I already lost my brother… I have nothing more to lose.  Are you ready, Error?  Give me your best shot.”

 

Error growled, his yellow eye glitching and flashing before flaring in a burst of magic.  His own Blasters formed behind him, black with red teeth and yellow eyes, magic gathering in their jaws with a low whine.  If it was a fight that this glitch wanted, it was a fight that he was going to get.


	5. Chapter Five - Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Error fights with Murder!Sans, Fell and Berry make it back to the house in Swap. Fell begins to discover more about himself and realize that the little blue skeleton meets all of his standards... and begins to realize more about himself too

Fell and Berry made it to the house.  The house was similar to his and Red’s in their own universe, Fell realized.  Or, it would have been perhaps if their house was in better shape.  In comparison, his house was in terrible shape, heavily damaged and rough looking… but he supposed that went with the universes.  The Swapverse seemed sweet and innocent to Fell.  If they passed by any of the residents Berry would raise a hand and call out a greeting to the monster, calling them by name.  It seemed that Berry knew everyone!  How cool.

 

“Well.  Here we are.”  Berry said, closing the door behind them, not even bothering to lock the door.  Were they really that safe here?  Fell looked around the house.  The house was spotless and clean.  Everything seemed to glisten and shine, casting little sparkles around the room.  Nothing was broken or cracked…

 

Berry watched him for a moment before looking away.  “Right.  I guess you don’t remember being in our house before… I was waiting for your critiquing on the cleaning or organization of everything.”  Berry wandered into what Fell assumed would be the kitchen.  It was in the same place as Red’s and his kitchen back home…

 

Critiquing?  Oh.  Red had told him what that meant before… uh… Right.  Like an evaluation of something.  Fell felt pride, he knew such a big word!  Now… what could he say to ‘critique’?  “YOUR HOME IS VERY SHINY AND CLEAN.”

 

There. Nailed it.

 

There was a soft giggle.  “I spend a lot of time cleaning it.  My brother, not only is he a lazybones, but he’s also very messy.  If I don’t clean it, it never gets done and the house becomes a disgusting pigsty.”  Berry said.

 

Fell walked into the kitchen.  It was clean as the rest of the house.  Everything seemed to glimmer at him.  The fridge and stove twinkled invitingly at him, encouraging him to cook.  The pots and pans glittered and reflected his face.  He looked at his reflection.  Stars… he really did look old… and there was so many scars on his skull.  For one who was commenting on Red’s appearance, his was no better.  He was beginning to reflect his house he looked so rough!  He touched the scar that went through his socket, it being the most prominent one.  He didn’t remember that there before and it looked terrible… like he was lucky to see out of it, eye light or not.

  
There was a dark flash before his eyes.  He was looking up at someone, his breathing rough and ragged as if he had been running hard, trying to get away, or trying to fight.  The false stars glittered down at him, teasing him with the promise of calm, before a glinting object appeared in his vision.  Claws?  A raking weapon?  He was unsure… in the same moment it slashed down, he jolted back, trying to get away from it.  It scraped against the edge of his skull, dust and bone flying through the sky, the air tainted with the slight taste of spilled marrow… and pain.

 

Fell jolted back, rubbing again at his damaged socket.  He would have to ask his brother about that too.  So many questions…

 

“Fell?” a soft voice asked.  Berry.  “Fell would you like to help me cook?  I know that it isn’t lasagna but…”

 

Fell blinked in confusion.  “WHAT’S LASAGNA?” he asked.

 

Berry smiled gently at him.  “It’s… well, it was your favourite food.  Or at least one that you were fond of making.” He explained, his eyes shiny again.  Fell gazed deeply into them.  They reminded him of the Waterfall’s water.  Clear and blue, deep… the descriptions went on.  Or like the stones in the Royals’ crowns, sparkly and shiny, rich… Berry was still talking.  “It was made up of noodles, meat sauce and cheese… like… like layers of them.  It sort of resembled a cake.”

 

“SOUNDS DELICIOUS!”  Fell exclaimed brightly.  “CAN WE MAKE THAT AFTER TACOS?” he asked.

 

The small skeleton grinned at him.  “Of course!  Let’s finish up the tacos first and then we can see if Papy and Red will want to join us or if they will go to Muffet’s…” he hummed in thought, looking at the ingredients.  “We should probably invite the others too.  Perhaps seeing them all again will help you…?” he wondered out loud, grabbing his cell phone and typing something on it.

 

Fell touched his damaged socket and looked down at the small skeleton.  For all his smiles and kind voice, Berry was still ensuring that he kept at least one or two paces between them.  Keeping distance to defend or flee.  And if that previous flashback had anything to do with anything…

 

Well.  He would have to discover what exactly went on between them and apologize for it.  That’s what friends or allies did, right?  Especially since Berry had, mostly, grown past it.

 

“Do you mind washing the vegetables to start?”  Berry asked him, tucking his cellphone away in a hidden pocket of his battle body and pushing a large tray of shells into the warm oven.  “I can start cooking the meat and we will be done in no time.”

 

There was a smile growing on his face.  Fell couldn’t help it.  This was so much fun hanging out with his best friend and cooking, something that they obviously both enjoyed.  “YOU’RE THE BOSS, BERRY!” he said, eagerly grabbing the lettuce, tomatoes and peppers and heading to the tall sink.  He ignored Berry’s odd shiver at the last comment… though, hadn’t Red and Dog called him that?  He had called Fell, Boss… was that why Berry was acting so oddly around him?

 

So many questions….  He pondered them as he carefully washed the vegetables (they looked clean and edible but germs were invisible!)  He wished that his brother was here.  The Red he remembered.  The one with the warm smile, always ready with a quick pun, the one who worked long hours to keep a rood (sort of) over their head, and food in Fell’s belly… this new version of his brother… it was heart wrenching.  He felt his soul deflate at the thought of him.  He looked so tired, so weary, and so, so scared of him…

 

Perhaps it was the scars that bothered him? 

 

He turned to Berry, to ask him where the bandages were, when a loud crack interrupted them, causing both of the skeletons to jump in surprise.  “Someone mention free food?” The green eyed-cracked Papyrus asked.  What was he called?  Professor P?  G stood beside him, looking effortlessly cool in that leather jacket… perhaps he would need to get one for himself….

 

There was another two cracks, these ones outside.  Fell guessed those were the teleportation sounds.  There was a small knock on the door.  “It’s open!” Berry called out, already handing drinks to G! and P!.

 

Dog, Cranberry, Rus and Comic entered next, the last two versions of themselves, conveniently arriving at the same time.  Fell felt relief at seeing the other blue version of Sans.  Although he still seemed tired, he didn’t look as sweaty or tired as he had first appeared a couple hours ago.  Perhaps he had taken a quick catnap or drank that dark coloured, bitter brew that Red drank occasionally?  What was it… coffee?  Tea?  He knew that hot chocolate was dark brown but that was sweet…

 

“BERRY!  HOW GREAT TO SEE EACH OTHER SO SOON!  I KNOW YOU WERE MAKING LUNCH BUT I COULDN’T SHOW UP EMPTY HANDED.  I BROUGHT SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO SHARE WITH EVERYONE!” Rus said, handing a covered bowl to Berry.  Fell could see the heat still emitting from the top.  So in addition to tacos there will also be this ‘spaghetti’… they would truly eat like kings today.

 

“how’s he doing, Berry?” Dog asked, taking a bottle from the small blue skeleton.  Fell had to marvel.  Berry was an excellent host.  He knew everyone’s favourite drinks and had them on hand.  He hoped that he could be as prepared as that one day…

 

Berry smiled politely.  “Fell seems to be adjusting well.  Remembering bits and pieces still, and he helped me cook.  Perhaps he’s still locked away in there after all?” he asked, his voice jumping a note before returning to normal.

 

Fear… that was clearly fear in Berry’s voice.  Berry didn’t want him returning to his old self.  Fell pushed back the thoughts of what exactly he had done to the sweet and adorable skeleton and instead concentrated on the positive.  Berry liked him!  Perhaps he considered them best friends already? 

 

Fell grabbed the dishes of meat and taco fixings and began putting them on the table as the other monsters talked.  He had nothing to add to their conversations, or even know them.  He would talk when he could… but as his brother said, “listening is better than butting in.”

 

There was another crack as Fell was placing the warmed taco shells on the table.  Stretch and his brother!  Finally!  Stretch walked over to Berry and rubbed his skull, just as Red did when he was little… littler… when he could reach.  Fell looked down at his brother who awkwardly approached the group.  With his stretched out body, there was no way that Red could reach the top of his head now.  He felt sad.  As much as he played tough and shrieked when he did that, he secretly enjoyed them.

 

Wait!  Now he could do it to him!  This form has just redeemed itself!  Just as he considered it Berry turned to everyone.  “Come on guys, come and sit down.  Lunch is served.”

 

The purple Sans sat down in a chair that Dog had pulled out for him.  “ARE WE SURE THAT HE THAT HE DIDN’T POISON ANYTHING?” he asked Berry, as Dog pushed the chair in for him.

 

Berry and Fell huffed at him.  He would never do such a thing to his fri- “I kept an eye on him the whole time.  No nothing is poisoned.”

 

Ok.  Apparently he would do that.  Not anymore though!  He was nicer than that!

 

Red sat between him and Stretch as everyone began to grab and dish out food to everyone, still holding onto Stretch’s hand, much like an anchor.  Like he was trying to stay calm and composed.  Stretch gently rubbed soft circles onto the bones, before giving it a soft kiss, causing Red to flush.  “not in front of the others, shit for brains.”

  
Wait… the gears were turning in his skull, pulling evidence together.  Red always stood next to Stretch if he had the chance, or stand between him and the lazy Papyrus.  The hand holding, the stroking, the soft touches, not to mention the little jokes that they made together, building off of each other’s humour.  And Red had stayed behind to talk to Stretch… alone.  So there was the trust that Red had in this monster…. But… could that mean…

 

“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…” Fell said, shaking his head, staring his brother and the lazy version of himself.  “ARE YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?  TOGETHER-TOGETHER?” he asked.

 

Stretch stared mutely at him while his brother coughed a little bit.  “uh yeah, Paps.  Stretch and i are mates, err- together-together.” he corrected quickly, red irises shifting over to Stretch.

 

Fell was silent for a little bit, shifting his head so he could look at each of the monsters’ individually.  Red.  The Stretch.  Stretch.  Then Red.  For a minute, all was silent, even the Swapfells had stopped their snipping and were watching carefully.  Internally, Fell frowned.  Everyone was still on edge around him, like they found him uncomfortable or unbearable to be around.  He hoped that wasn’t the case.  He was the Great Papyrus after all.  He needed to make friends with all monsters and become the most popular monster around.  Well respected, well liked, maybe even the most powerful?

 

“WELL BROTHER,” Fell started, “I CAN’T SAY THAT I SAW IT COMING…” Red swallowed hard, eyes locking with the floor.  “BUT IT’S AMAZING THAT ALL OF ALL THE MONSTERS TO CHOOSE FROM, YOU CHOSE ANOTHER ME!  YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME!”  At this he grabbed Red from across the table and pulled him into his arms, Red quickly becoming a stuttering, incompetent and blushing mess.  Fell snuggled closer to his brother.  Maybe this bigger form wasn’t so bad.  He could give even better hugs than before!

 

Dropping Red, ignoring the squeak, he trotted over to Stretch and quickly pulled him too into a tight embrace before he could escape.  “WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!” he said with a huge smile, pushing all prior negative thoughts out of the way and saving all of his questions for later.  This was a time for celebration!  Red had a mate!  Besides, he was truly the Great Papyrus.  He had more than enough love for everyone!

 

“look pal,” Stretch said, trying to pry his fingers off of him, “do you mind?”

 

“NOT AT ALL!” Fell replied, hugging tighter.

 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!” Stretch said.

 

“LANGUAGE!” Fell said in harmony with a much higher voice.  Finally releasing the orange hoodie he turned, looking at Berry.  Wow.  They had even more in common than originally thought!  They really were destined to be best friends!

 

Red had finally pulled himself from off the floor and climbed back onto the chair beside his mate.  “Well…” he started, “i’m a little surprised actually Boss, erm… Paps, that you approve of this.”

 

“WHY BROTHER?  YOU LOVE, WHO YOU LOVE.  THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT.  ANYONE ELSE THAT TELLS YOU DIFFERENTLY IS WRONG.  YOU TOLD ME THAT LONG AGO WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I LIKED PEEK-A-BOO BUNNY.”

 

“well this is considered a little different then a kids book,” Red said under his breath.

 

“NONSENSE!  WHO AM I TO TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY?  YOU’RE MY BROTHER, SANS, AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER MAKE ME THINK OR FEEL LESS THAN YOU…” Fell felt his soul give a faint tingle at these words.  What was that?  Some repressed memory trying to break free.  Fell waited, seeing if the memory would manifest itself but nothing came.  He shrugged, not really disappointed.  The other skeletons were always more than a little creeped out when this happened, not to mention they were always something dark and scary.  Better not to do it at the dinner table.  He picked up his fork and began picking at his dinner again.  “SO HOW DID YOU GUYS BECOME TOGETHER-TOGETHER?” he asked innocently, twirling the tomato covered noodles onto his fork and carefully raising it into his mouth.  Rus had worked hard on this dish, he better enjoy it for his other friend’s sake.

 

“Yes!” little Berry said beside him, “you never did tell me the story Pappy.  Would you tell me now, please?” he asked, his eye lights filling with colour, his yellow star-shaped pupils forming instantly.

 

“…’nother time, bro,” Stretch said, quickly looking away from his brother’s eyes.  Those irresistibly cute eyes, now prickling ever so slightly with little tears…

 

“COME ON RED,” He too joined in.  His best friend was trying to help find out, he might as well join in too. “TELL ME… PLEASE?” he said with a smile, and changing the direction and shape of his magic.

 

Red gulped as he stared into his once terrifying brother’s face.  The red irises had quadrupled in size and were filled with what looked like silver glitter.  He had learned a new trick from Berry.  At his gasp, Stretch looked over and noticed him too, now unable to look away.  “dear god, that’s terrifying,” he muttered to himself.

 

Fell felt a sudden light weight on his knee.  “Come on Papy…” little Berry said from his new perch, “Pretty please?” he asked again, the stars growing even larger.

 

Stretch looked like a gapping fish, his jaw jerking open and closed with small movements.  Finally, groaning he rubbed his skull into his hands.  “fine,” he said, utterly defeated.

 

Berry giggled and whopped.  “Yes!” he exclaimed, sliding off Fell’s leg and back onto his own chair.  Fell felt another pang in his soul.  Not a memory pang, but a sad sort of pang.  Why did he want Berry so close to him?  So confusing.

 

“well,” Stretch began, rubbing the back of his skulls with his hands, “i guess it started when everyone had first discovered that universal travel was finally possible.  Red would often shortcut into swap whenever he needed a break and, often times he would join me in a visit to muffet’s.  After a little bit we discovered that we had a lot more in common than just our pun-ny humour…” he took a break to let everyone groan, “and we officially started dating.  that’s about it, really.”  Berry and Fell huffed.  How was that so secret and, quote, ‘for another time?’

 

“OH COME ON SHIT-FACE,” Cranberry said, “YOU’RE LEAVING OUT THE PARTS WHERE YOU AND HIM GOT COMPLETELY HAMMERED AND WOULD TAKE TO THOSE WRESTLING MATCHES UPSTAIRS ON THAT LUMPY MATTRESS OF YOURS.”

 

Slim looked up at him.  “m’lord, I believe he was leaving out that as so not to corrupt Fell’s now-innocent mind.” Ignoring Cranberry’s annoyed hiss and smack to his arm.

 

“WRESTLING MATCHES?” asked Fell, a brow raised in confusion.  His brother wasn’t the best of fighters which is why he swore to protect him, so it wasn’t like him to put himself in such violent games, even with those that he trusted the most, which he felt that he did to this version of him.

 

“but that’s enough about us!” squeaked his brother as he frantically waved his arms, his cheekbones flushed an alarming red colour.  It seemed like he was trying to clear the air, change the topic.  “uhhh…. you guys,” he said, gesturing widely, “classics!  how did you guys get together?”

 

Comic flushed a blue as Rus flushed a slight orange.  Fell smiled at the blue colouring.  It reminded him of Berry’s flushed cheeks…

 

“well…” Comic began, “i had started to notice over the timelines and resets that i had started to care for Rus as more than a brother.  but i believed that this just wasn’t normal.  so i began to withdraw more and more, as i was trying to avoid acting any on my feelings.  you know, ignore them and they will eventually pass?  it didn’t help.  during these resets Pap would start dating Mettaton, i… well, i wouldn’t pain myself in the best light between the two of them.  i would get jealous and confrontational with Mettaton and we would fight constantly.  Pap tried to play as peacekeeper between the two of us but i could never work things out with the bot.  and then, on the last reset, just before Frisk fell, i had woken up to a terrible nightmare.  same deal really.  i’ll be walking through the forest and then i come across Papyrus and Frisk, just in time to see his head being sliced off.  This time though, the skull didn’t fade away right away.  I had picked it up to cradle him and it started talking to me.  it said something along the line of ‘WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE AGAIN SANS?  METTATON WOULD HAVE SAVED ME… EVEN THOUGH IT WAS YOU THAT I WANTED ALL ALONG’ before fading away into nothingness…

 

“when i woke up, i couldn’t stop hearing his voice inside my mind, saying what i wanted to hear.  it affected me and i had formed the, um… lady skeleton parts.  and you know what happens if you don’t take care of it.  they burn and swell and linger for days.  so i… i… started to try and take care of it.  i…” here he chuckled a bit nervously, “i started to get into it, moaning Paps’ name and getting close to finishing.  next thing i know my hand is being grabbed and restrained above my head with my other one and Paps is kissing me.  he heard everything… well the rest is history.” He said, the blue flush on his face even more visible.

 

Fell nodded thoughtfully.  He still didn’t quite understand these resets, other than, for whatever reason, they had now stopped occurring.  Red had said something quickly about Chara and Frisk learning to coexist with one another and save everyone and now monsters were able to coexist with the humans, even with this weird parallel universe occurrence that had happened.  The humans however were more than thrilled to explore the Underground and tour it. 

 

But now… he was more curious about other things.  His eye lights flashed over to where the Gasters were sitting, sipping their drinks and going over various calculations.  “SO IF THE CLASSICS ARE TOGETHER, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU GUYS ARE TOO?” he asked them.

 

G!Sans spit out his drink, must of it landing in Cranberry’s face, to Cranberry’s surprise and outrage, while G!Papyrus chuckled.  “No we are not,” P! calmly said,  “G!Sans is mated with the Frisk of our universe, while I am currently with Mettaton.”

 

“And before your smut mouths and minds get going about children or young teenagers, please mind that my Frisk is much older than yours.” G!Sans grumbled.

 

“AH SO THE MONSTER GOT WITH THE FILTHY HUMAN AFTER ALL…” Cranberry sneered, wiping his face clean of the drink.

 

“Ah, shut it you brother fucker!” G!Sans snapped at him.  Turning quickly to the Classics, “no offense.”

 

“GET DUNKED ON!” shrieked Cranberry, throwing a chunk of ‘garlic bread’ at the offending Sans.

 

As Cranberry and G! continued to hurl abuse and food back and forth at each other while their respective Papyruses tried to calm them down, Fell looked down at the little Berry who sat at his side, contentedly slurping Rus’ noodles.  He eyed Berry over critically.  Armour wearing, cute and adorable and that weird pang he always got when he looked at him… he knew that he had seen more than a few visions of him hurting the Berry but…

 

“SO IF EVERYONE ELSE IS PAIRED UP, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU AND I WERE TOGETHER?” he asked, not sure if to be hopeful or fearful.

 

Berry’s eyes widened and he chocked, the noodles slipping down the wrong passage of his throat.  Stretch was beside him in a flash, rubbing at his back as the tiny monster gasped for breath.  “Well…” Berry said looking up at Fell, “I… I liked you at first.  You cooked, you were the captain of the Royal Guard, enjoyed puzzles, you seemed to meet all my standards.  But…” Berry’s eyes dropped, “but you didn’t like me the same way.  You… you even attacked me a few times when I got too affectionate with you. ..” Berry’s eyes looked up at him, suddenly realizing his stunned look.  “But that’s alright!” he quickly exclaimed.  “Everyone, even though we are different versions, we both have different tastes.  It’s what makes us unique.  I understand that.  I’ve even been on a few dates with Nappstabot.” He said with a small nervous giggle.

 

Fell felt his soul freeze.  No… Berry couldn’t belong to Nappstabot.  That… that just wasn’t fair!  Berry was his friend.  His best friend!  Something in his soul hardened slightly.  Jealousy?  Anger?  He couldn’t really identify the feeling.  He would have to ask Red about it later.  But, if he had to describe it, it was like when he wanted a toy that was too expensive.  Something that went with his collection of battle figurines or books… even though Berry was a living creature he felt that Berry should have belonged to him in the way that his brother belonged to Stretch…

  
How odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos and a comment on how you enjoy it so far. Always helps a busy beaver


End file.
